


Amorphous.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, Enjoy reading, Fluff, M/M, rated T because making love is mentioned once, reaaaally fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jaebum's love for Jinyoung is amorphous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So its 10.27 pm rn and im posting this bc i just got the GREATEST idea to make a series of jjp drabbles and oneshots from a-z.  
> hope you like this!

Jaebum's love for Jinyoung is amorphous. It's deep, but hard to quantify.

No matter how many times or how often he sees Jinyoung within a span of mere day, his body keeps on reacting in more ways than one. His heart would race, his mouth would unconsciously form a smile, and not to mention his wilding imaginations. He just can't help himself.

He fell in love with Jinyoung, but who can blame him, really? Jinyoung's already a beauty, and with his amazing personality, he's just so perfect. One of the things that Jaebum fell in love with is the way Jinyoung's eyes would crinkle whenever he laughs or smiles. It reminds him of a cat. A really cute one, at that.

Jaebum also fell in love with the way Jinyoung sings. Jaebum's voice is all sharp and determined, while Jinyoung's is soft and comforting. Jaebum can't help but smile at how Jinyoung's voice matches his personality a lot. Jinyoung's his angel, and he would do anything for him. He'd do anything for his Jinyoung. _His._

Jaebum still remembers the first day of the JYP auditions. Jaebum still remembers how he got partnered up with a total stranger. Jaebum still remembers how he ended up training and debuting with that same stranger (although not so much of a stranger now) as a duo. Jaebum still remembers when the both of them had to go back to being trainees before debuting with five other men.

Most importantly, Jaebum still remembers how hard he fell for Jinyoung throughout everything they've ever been through.

They've been through a lot together, Jaebum and Jinyoung, so it doesn't really come off as a surprise to the members when they revealed their relationship for the first time. Jaebum was nervous beyond comprehension, but Jinyoung held his hand and assured him he was okay. Jinyoung's the soft one in the relationship, sure, but that doesn't mean Jaebum never gets soft, either. The members accepted them, and Jaebum knows he's lucky to have them as his group members.

Jinyoung loves Jaebum as much as Jaebum loves him. Their love is immeasurable, but sometimes, they do things just to clarify their love for each other. From the smallest things like sitting beside each other and offering food to Jaebum making love to Jinyoung, just to truly show how much he cares for him.

Jaebum's love for Jinyoung is amorphous. Jinyoung's love for him is the same, and Jaebum knows he's lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayee, it was short. Thanks for reading, still! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also, if you guys have any prompts you want me to do, hmu on twitter my username's @hcneymgc :)) have a great day/night!


End file.
